Sobre las ruinas
by Kristy SR
Summary: Cuando Alan abre los ojos y no se lo encuentra a su lado, le parece extraño. Y cuando se va en su busca, sabe exactamente dónde mirar.


_**"Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."**_

 **Nota:** Quiero agradecerle a Griffin el permitirme hacer unos guiños a algunos fics que tiene de esta pareja. También he dado un guiño a un fic genial que ha escrito Druida para el fest sobre Michael y qué le ocurrió en la batalla (espero que no le importe). Y por último, quiero dedicarle el fic a Griffin, autor de este prompt, que me ha hecho que quiera escribir más de estos personajes, y que espero que no me mate demasiado por lo que he escrito, pero es lo que me ha salido. xD Y decirle, si lee el fic, que he ubicado a Ben en séptimo año y a Alan en sexto. La verdad es que no sabía bien en qué curso ponerlos porque en un fic en el que supuestamente están en el quinto año de Harry, dices que Ben está en sexto, pero si fuera así no estaría en la Sala de los Menesteres junto los demás durante las clases... Por lo que espero que esté bien.

 **PROMPT 4:** En el que Summerby y Cadwallader se reúnen tras la batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Sobre las ruinas**

* * *

Ver las ruinas de lo que un día fue el campo de quidditch no era una visión muy agradable para Alan.

Aún seguía saliendo humo de algunos tabiques de madera aunque hubieran pasado dos días desde la batalla. Todas las gradas se habían quemado hasta transformarse completamente en cenizas.

Bueno, no todas.

Como si se estuviera burlando de él, solo se podía apreciar entre los restos algo de lo que fue una de las torres de Slytherin. La tela con los colores de la casa había desaparecido, pero todavía se podía apreciar un poco de su estructura.

Siguió caminando hacia donde estaba el campo, a pesar de que cada vez que lo hacía sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Era difícil encontrarse con que uno de los sitios en los que había sido feliz se había esfumado.

Pero tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que encontrar a Ben.

Solo cuando distinguió su figura sentada cerca de donde antes estaba la entrada principal, se permitió descansar la pierna y dar un respiro de alivio. Y restregando un poco la mano izquierda en su rodilla, se dirigió hacia allí.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí? —le preguntó Ben nada más verle. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y en la cara había restos de lágrimas. Intentó disimular restregándoselos, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde—. ¿No deberías estar en la cama de la enfermería? Como te hayas escapado, pienso atarte a ella.

Alan bufó.

—Por muy tentadora que suene la idea, tengo que decirte que no, no me he escapado. Pomfrey me ha dejado irme porque piensa que estoy lo suficientemente recuperado, aunque ha insistido una y mil veces en que todavía necesito descanso y que no haga ninguna tontería. —Su semblante se puso más serio cuando continuó—. Hay gente que necesita más esas camas que yo. Ha venido un agente de San Mungo diciendo que el hospital está hasta arriba y preguntándole si no le importa que atienda a algunas personas más. También van a venir varios sanadores a echarles un vistazo de vez en cuando, aunque la señora Pomfrey le ha dejado claro que si ha podido con un regimiento de jugadores de quidditch, puede con una decena más.

—Típico de ella —comentó, intentado esbozar sin éxito una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero aun así sigo sin saber qué haces aquí cuando deberías hacer lo que te han dicho.

Despacio, Alan se sentó en el suelo junto a él antes de contestarle, extendiendo cuidadosamente la pierna herida.

—Me pareció raro no verte a mi lado haciendo de mamá gallina. Cuando le pregunté a Pomfrey, me dijo que te habías ido cuando una lechuza te dejó una carta. Pensé que estarías aquí. —No hizo falta que añadiera un «supuse que algo iba mal», porque eso era lo que últimamente recibía la gente: cartas comunicándoles algo malo o algún suspiro de alivio al saber que sus familiares estaban vivos y a salvo. Y dudaba que fuese lo segundo, ya que sus padres se habían puesto en contacto con él inmediatamente después de enterarse de lo ocurrido en el castillo.

Volvió a mirar el campo de quidditch, y observó cómo el humo por fin parecía comenzar a desaparecer.

A lo lejos, vislumbró cómo Hagrid, junto con un par de magos, estaba trabajando en la restauración de su cabaña, la cual también había quedado reducida a cenizas.

—Anthony ha muerto —dijo Ben respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta—. Intentaron detener la maldición de Yaxley, pero cuando intervinieron los sanadores fue demasiado tarde. —Un par de lágrimas volvieron a resbalarse silenciosamente por su rostro mientras hablaba—. Heidi me la dicho que se lo ha contado su hermana. Han decidido hacer algo íntimo, en el pueblo donde vivió.

—Joder. —Fue lo único capaz de decir. Le sonó vacío. Estúpido. Pero eso era todo lo que pudo salir por su boca.

Rickett y él nunca congeniaron demasiado. Solamente habían intercambiado algunas palabras durante los entrenamientos y partidos de quidditch; aunque eso no impedía que no lamentase su muerte, como todas las que habían ocurrido durante la batalla del castillo.

Ben dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro.

—Era un buen tío. Un poco idiota, pero un buen tío —murmuró Ben—. Le gustaba demasiado hacerse el valiente. No es justo.

—Lo sé, Ben. Lo sé.

Alan notó que lágrimas mojaron su camiseta. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Ninguna de esas muertes eran justas.

No era justo que Corner hubiera perdido la pierna derecha. No era justo que Sean, el chico de cuarto que estuvo con ellos en la Sala de los Menesteres, no viviera lo suficiente para conocer a su hermana pequeña. No era justo que Cedric hubiera muerto por ser tan jodidamente amable.

Y notó cómo una lágrima también bajaba por su mejilla.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron así, en silencio; solo que en algún momento Ben dejó de llorar y ambos se quedaron observando el campo de quidditch.

—La profesora… Quiero decir, la directora McGonagall —se rectificó Ben— me ha dicho que tardarán un poco en construir el campo. Primero van a centrarse en el castillo.

—Era de esperarse —dijo Alan—. Aunque no será lo mismo. Ya no serán los mismos baños en los que Flich estuvo a punto de pillarnos.

Los dos se echaron a reír ante el recuerdo, algo que Alan agradeció, pues llevaba bastante tiempo sin oír esa risa.

—Maldita gata. Menos mal que Tamsin le distrajo.

—Menos mal que Tamsin se olió algo —le corrigió Alan—. Esa chica es demasiado lista, pero en ese momento nos salvó el culo.

Ben dio un suspiro embargado por la nostalgia.

—Ey, no te preocupes. Aunque no tengas un campo y un equipo de quidditch a quien gritar, siempre serás mi capitán —le aseguró.

—Eso espero. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa, pero aun así no se le fue esa expresión de la cara—. De todas formas, no estaba pensando en eso, sino en el año que viene.

—Supongo que habrá personas de sexto y séptimo que no querrán venir a pesar de que McGonagall dijo que haría un curso extra. Será duro volver a tener que pisar estas paredes.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

Ben porque no sabía qué camino iba a tomar Alan, y éste, porque sabía cuál iba a ser la decisión de Ben. Pero sabía que tenían que hablar de ello tarde o temprano, por lo que respiró hondo, y lo soltó:

—Yo tengo que volver. Necesito los EXTASIS para ser sanador.

Ben le miró con sorpresa.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho. ¿Es por…?

—No —le interrumpió Alan—. La guerra no tiene nada que ver. Es algo que lleva rondando en mi cabeza desde el año pasado.

—Serás un buen sanador. Si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiéramos sabido qué hacer con ese chico de primero.

—Tampoco fue para tanto…

—Te equivocas. Hiciste más que cualquiera de nosotros. —Tras unos minutos de silencio, siguió hablando—. Yo no voy a volver, Alan. No puedo. Puedes llamarme cobarde si quieres, pero no puedo volver a Hogwarts.

—Jamás te llamaría cobarde por eso —musitó Alan.

Ben le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Ya sabes que siempre he querido ser jugador de quidditch —empezó Ben—. Quiero intentar postular como suplente en los Appleby Arrows. O con cualquier otro equipo. Si alguien me quiere, claro.

—No digas eso. Eres bueno volando. Te cogerán a la primera, seguro.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi novio.

—Eso lo digo porque te he estado observando durante años —le replicó—. Incluso Wood te consideraba un buen volador.

—Bueno, ya veremos, aunque…

Le miró preocupado, y Alan supuso qué estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes —dijo cogiéndole una de sus manos, apretándola brevemente—. Estaré bien. Ambos estaremos bien.

Ben asintió y sonrió.

—Por cierto —comento Ben—, hay algo que te sigo debiendo.

Alan levantó una ceja interrogante, hasta que recordó y se ruborizó levemente.

«Te diré que te quiero cuando esto acabe. Hasta entonces, sigue vivo.»

Ben se acercó a su oreja y, como si fuera un secreto, susurró:

—Yo también te quiero.

Alan le besó como respuesta.

Sí, ambos estarían bien.


End file.
